


cucktale

by mymcnuggiez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Cuckolding, I'm Sorry, M/M, Strap-Ons, cucktale, i wrote this as a joke, this isn't serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcnuggiez/pseuds/mymcnuggiez
Summary: sans undertale cucks you





	cucktale

I sat there, in the far corner as Sans plowed into my loving husband, strap barely held in place as he continued at a rough, almost bruising pace. He’d been going like this for a while now, giving no restraint as my husband mewled and moaned under him. I bet you’re wondering how I got into this situation, huh? Well…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere was incredibly awkward as I held the money out towards the random skeleton I had encountered in the alleyway, at least $500 in my outstretched hand. He eyed the money with curiosity for a few moments before finally speaking up, “uh, what exactly are you offerin’ me here, pal?” I hesitated, licking my lips before replying, “I wanted a stranger to fuck my husband, and you seem like the best person.” 

“... you want me to fuck your husband?” he spoke in an almost disbelieving tone, eyes finally leaving the money to look up at my face. I’ll admit, I may not have thought this through very well, considering he’s, y’know, a skeleton, but a strap could fix that, right?? Hopefully, though it all really depends on whether or not he AGREES. Giving a curt, embarrassed nod, I shook the money a bit, hand still outstretched towards him. My arm was starting to hurt. “I’m asking you to cuck me, not judge my life choices.” After a few tense moments, he gave a lazy shrug, finally reaching out and taking the money from my hand. “well, i guess if that’s what you want, kid. i’ll take your husband to the bone-zone.” Letting out a sigh of relief, I let shoulders sag, releasing the tension from them. “Uh, great! I should probably tell you my name though..? It’s (y/n), and my husband is (h/n).” He nodded, counting the money as I talked, stowing it away in his pocket after. “th’names sans, sans the skeleton. it’s my pleasure to cuck you.” 

After a half-an-hour of planning and exchanging phone numbers, I left the alley, returning home to my loving husband to tell him the news. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, we sat on the couch, waiting for the man, the myth, the legend, the skeleton himself. It was already past the time that he was supposed to be here, and to say that we were annoyed was a bit of an understatement. Finally, there was a knock on the door, and I shot up from the couch, rushing towards the door and pulling it open to reveal the short, sexy skeleton. “You’re late,” I nearly growled, staring down at him. All he did was shrug, winking at me, “can’t help savin’ up my energy so i’m not ‘bone’tired by the end of this.” Damn him and his incredibly hot voice, it’s already made me forget why I was so angry. Giving a sigh, I gestured for him to come inside, watching as he lazily ambled inside of my home. Closing the door behind him, I called for my husband, letting the two of them meet before it all happened. After a few moments of them speaking, we all moved towards the bedroom. Once we were in the room, I moved towards the closet, pulling out a bright blue strap. “This is for you, Sans, I saw it and thought of you,” he warily eyed the strap before grabbing it, disappearing and reappearing with his clothes in his hands and the strap already. My husband quickly undressed, moving to get on his hands and knees on the bed while I moved to the chair in the corner. As Sans lubed himself up and prepared himself for entrance, I got comfortable in my corner. As Sans began plowing into my husbands ass, I spoke up, “hey, we agreed on some dirty talk.” Rolling his eyes, he spoke up, “imagine feasting upon my balls.” Giving a satisfied nod, I leaned back again in my chair, watching for the next half-hour as Sans blasted my husbands ass. After almost another half-hour of them fucking each other, I began to feel a bit jealous, listening to my husbands loud, over-stimulated moans. 

Finally, after a few more moments, it was over. The hour was up and the fuckening was ending. Pulling the strap out of my husbands ass, he climbed off of the bed, muttering something about humans being incredibly gross and freaky. He teleported away, leaving me to stare at where he once was, feeling slightly angry and unsatisfied, knowing I could never fuck my husband as amaxingly as he did. 

THE END -


End file.
